The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood
by Dagger-Flints
Summary: When he was the wolf and she the girl, it was just not possible for them. OC-Centric; Read and Review


**The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood**

Oneshot

The white hair shined brightly, sopping wet. The droplets ran down the side of his face and he sneezed, chilly. He was a boy no older than fifteen years of age, his pale skin and gorgeous grey eyes set off by handsome features.

A war had erupted between Kirigakure and Konohagakure. Being the talented young man he was, he was the one who was supposed to set up the traps. Traps that would spring up and catch a member of the Konoha patrols that were sent to attack those of Kiri. He was the only trapper not injured and functional, so he gladly waited, hidden behind the trunk of a tree.

The boy heard footsteps, light and dainty, approaching the tree. He felt no concern over it; it was not his job to fight, merely wait. He knew what would happen- a sudden snap, a sharp gasp, then gurgles until the crunching of bones signaled the end of the unfortunate shinobi.

But, by some sort of odd fate or tragic destiny, the footsteps bypassed the traps. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't move as another body settled on the other side of the tree, watching their side.

He knew it was a shinobi of the other village and wasn't sure how to respond to the fact that his throat hadn't been slit. He had no strength to fight, nor did he posses any other abilities his comrades relied so heavily on. So he simply sat and waited until the other moved and began walking off.

He dared a glance and was surprised to see that the other had long black hair and a slim, feminine figure. She didn't turn back, but he knew she could pinpoint his exact location. What he couldn't figure out is why she didn't use that information to destroy him. Settling back, he got ready for a long night.

* * *

><p>He had thought that it was a one time thing, but the same thing happened the next day. And the next, and the next, and the next. His curiosity was pumping over this mysterious girl, who was obviously an Uchiha of Konoha, yet showed none of the brutality of her clan. So he formatted a plan to meet her. He knew it would go against what he was supposed to do; he wasn't supposed to move, but he <em>needed<em> to know this girl.

The next day, he packed apples to eat. He usually wouldn't of, but he needed some fruit. He waited until the time he knew she would come- right in the middle of the afternoon, two o'clock. Sure enough, the footsteps came, dodging the traps lazily and stopping by the tree.

The boy took an apple, tossing it up, and was about to let it slip from his fingers when the crackle of leaves got his attention. He rested his unoccupied hand on the hilt of a dagger, watching as the source of the noise made itself visible.

It was an apple, this one coming from the other side of the tree. He heard a curse come from her, the first word to break the silence between them. The fruit rolled to a stop beside him. He gently put the one he had down in the basket and picked up the other one. There was a moment of thoughtful hesitation before he rose, peeking around the tree.

Surely, if she wanted him dead, she'd have murdered him by now...

"Is this yours?" he said, offering the apple that was held gingerly, at the tip of his fingertips.

Her face snapped to his, dark eyes curious. She had a pretty face, like many of the Uchiha, and there was something deep in her eyes. Their eyes met, light clashing with dark. They just stared at each other for awhile before she stretched her hand up to accept the apple.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>After that, as the war dragged on and he was permanently secluded to his spot, they would meet. Every few days, they'd carry on a short conversation. With each thing he learned, he was more and more intrigued. As he headed home, his mind was unfocused with clouded thoughts of her. She fascinated him.<p>

This turned to be his downfall. As he was walking back home, he was ambushed. An angry boy had gathered his friends, targeting the boy with white hair as one of his traps had murdered his father. His own dagger was slicing his skin, pooling his blood to the ground.

The boys left him to die, having carved their swirling symbol in the ground beside him. He lay there, the ground soaked in his dark red blood, wondering if he would die. As his vision was starting to cloud as his mind had, voices reached him.

* * *

><p>He was in the hospital for weeks, recovery time included. By the time he could leave, the war had ended in favor of Konoha. Still, he left, running out of Kiri and to their tree, the tree he had spent countless hours by.<p>

When he got there, she was leaving, her head dropped low. Leaning one hand against the tree, he let his pants alert her.

She glanced back at him and her eyes widened. Tears sprung from them, turning her whole body and moving toward him before dropping her head into her hands. He first thought they were tears of relief before suddenly realizing that they were far from happy.

Because of the war, their villages would never accept them together. They couldn't share the love they felt for each other, ever. He reached out a shaking hand, but it didn't get far. His own tears, burning hot, started, and he raised a forearm to cover his eyes.  
>Their sobs mingled with each other until the sun set, then they just turned their backs and walked away.<p>

But, they were back the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**This is a oneshot based off the song 'The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood' by Kagamine Rin and Len. I thought the wolf fit the role of my OC, Mar (the boy) and Red's fit botskey's OC, Ozuni (the girl). Turned out sad. I do like this one though.  
>Review please!<strong>


End file.
